I Give You My Word
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: What if more then just a "talk" happened on that night around the campfire? "She searches for you" Heimdall said but what if he left out one fact. Post-Movie My first attempt, JanexThor. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so yeah, This is my first JanexThor Fic and it will most likely be very very bad and pretty cheesy but hey, I got bored after watching Thor for the first time on Friday and I started this and I've watched it two more times since (I have no social life XD) So please review if you get the chance, it would mean alot to me to see any feedback that I can get, and the chapters will be a bit on the short side because I am switching POV's between characters so yeahh**

**(And just so you guys know the information that I am using may not have been acurate because I've only seen the movie THOR twice and both times I fell asleep breifly in some part so yeah and wikipedia as we all know is the best source to use for your information XD)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Thor's POV**

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I'll never be able to see her again. I'll never be able to hold her small warm hand. Never be able to see her smile and brown hair. And never be able to kiss her again. All that I have is the memory of that night, when I was telling her of here. She told me how she felt and we both held nothing back, but I never truly got to tell her how I felt. Not really, not how I wanted to.

"Thor?" Sif asks. I sit up.

"Sif." I say calmly.

"Are you sure you're alright? The guys and I, we're going out tonight to do a bit of training, want to join?" she asks. I shake my head and say,

"No, I'm not up for it." She walks in and sits in a chair in my room.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" She asks. I run my hands through my hair.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"You love her." She states, "Don't try and deny it, you're in love with her."

I sigh and then grumble.

"I know that, but I never got to tell her, not truly." I say.

"You could always try and fix the bridge." She says.

"How?" I ask.

"You're so smart, you destroyed it you can fix it." She says and then leaves. I let out a frustrated grown and throw my hammer at my wall.

"Oh by the way, your father wanted to see you, and sometime this week please." She calls back.

* * *

**How did I do? Yay, neigh? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie second chapter. I decided to finally post it before I dash off to the bus because I'm going to have no time this afternoon. This is my first attempt at Thor/Jane Fanfiction, and I've only seen the Thor movie and not the avengers yet. Just a little warning.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Why are we doing this again?" Darcy asks, or well screams.

"Because it's the same development as the night we found him!" I yell back.

"You could let me drive the damn truck instead of trying to kill us!" Darcy screams

"Girls be quiet and just drive. Jane slow down, Darcy don't be rude!" Dr. Selvig says.

"Seriously you've been asked out by how many dudes in the last week and you're still waiting for him?" Darcy asks. I abruptly stop the car and then push my hair out of my face.

"Whenever I look at another man, and they ask me out, I see him." I rest my head on the wheel.

"You could have just said you loved him." Darcy says. I close my eyes and say,

"I tried, I wanted to tell him, I was going to tell him when he returned, when he came back. But he never did, and it's been almost a month. I just miss him, but I'm not giving up." And then I start the car again, "I will never give up." And the second the car starts again I feel a wave of nausea come over me. I stop the car and then say, "Excuse me." Before slipping out of the fan and throwing up in the grass.

Darcy comes out after me,

"Did you just vomit?" She asks.

"It's nothing, I just haven't been feeling good lately." I say. Dr. Selvig is checking the equipment again. Darcy looks at me and says,

"I know, that you two had sex." I stop abruptly and then ask,

"What! How?"

"The next morning you were wearing his socks and he was wearing yours." She points out. "And I may or may not have started to come up to the trailer to give you something and saw you two." I sigh and then she looks at me and says,

"How often has this happened?"

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying you should get one of those tests from the drugstore." She says.

"No, I'm not, absolutely not, I must have caught a bu-"

"You missed your period this month to, you have a calendar hanging up in your RV and when your on your period for each day you put a red dot in the corner, but this month you haven't." She says.

"Darcy, stop it!" I snap.

"Just trying to be helpful." she says putting her arms up as we retreat to the van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm going on an uploading spree while I have time.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Thor's POV**

"You wished to see me father." I say. He looks at me and then says,

"Thor, I recently was informed of your infiltration with a mortal." I hang my head and I feel heat rising to my face.

"It is true father." I say.

"And I would like you to know that there is a way that we can fix the bridge." He says. I look up at him, and try not to let him see the relief and excitement in my face. He smiles and says,

"You really love her don't you." I smile and then say,

"Yes, I believe that I do."

"Then you must work hard here is the plan-" Father says.

I sit in my room again, the plan running through my head it had almost been a month, but this plan would take a lot of time, and energy to complete. Would she still be searching and waiting for me? Who knows, maybe she could have moved on. I knew who I needed to visit. I walk up and then go to where the rainbow bridge was, or used to be.

"Thor, I've been expecting you." Heimdall says.

"I came to-" I begin but he chuckles and says,

"Check up on your Jane?"

"Yes." I reply softly.

"She is doing well, she is strong. But troubled." He says.

"What is troubling her?" I ask.

"She is beginning to question your feelings for her, and her feelings for you." Heimdall says. I feel as if someone's just thrown a blow at my gut. I look at him and something clicks.

"What aren't you telling me. There's something else." I say.

"There's nothing more I can tell you, now has your father discussed the plan with you?" He asks. I nod and then say,

"It is a risk I am willing to take."

"Then we will begin now."

* * *

**Ohh and now the fun really begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane's POV**

Darcy hands me the box and says,

"Good thing I'm your friend." I smile and then say,

"Thanks, now hurry, before Dr. Selvig starts to suspect anything." And she follows me into the bathroom. "How accurate are these things anyway?" I ask taking it out of the box.

"Fairly accurate, my friend from high school used that exact brand, worked perfect. Well technically speaking it worked correctly, she wasn't too thrilled-" Darcy starts to ramble.

"Darcy, just shut up." I say.

I still haven't looked at it, I don't want to know the answer. I'm now sitting on my bed with it in my hands, my thumb covering the part where I see the results. I sigh and then mutter,

"Better get it over with." and then look at it.

I see the results and sigh, so Darcy was right. I take out my phone and call her.

"Did you finally get your big girl pants on and look at the stupid test?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say in a small voice.

"So?" She asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"I told you!" She yells.

"Yes, I know."

"Well what are you going to do now?" She asks.

"No idea." I say.

"Well you better get your butt over here, we've got another lead on your superhero. By the way, as of this moment his photo has like 2,000 likes on facebook." She says.

"Good to know Darcy." I say getting up and slipping on my shoes.

"By the way did I mention hurry." She asks. I sigh and then run out the door of the RV and to the van.

I climb in when Darcy says,

"Took you long enough."

"Shush." I say and then Dr. Selvig starts to drive.

"So what have we got?" I ask as we turn onto the highway.

"Nothing big, just something interesting, similar but not the same." He says.

"And the new Taylor Swift album." Darcy says holding it up. I sigh and then sit back in my seat.

"So are you really-?" She asks.

"Yeah, and if I'm right, then I'm 8 weeks." I say.

"8 weeks what?" Dr. Selvig asks. I open my mouth but Darcy beats me to the chase,

"Jane's pregnant." She says.

It's quiet and then he sighs and says,

"Really Jane, he was here for what, four days?" I blush and say,

"I'm a grown woman-" and then we get out of the van to the site. "It doesn't seam out of the ordinary." I say and then look at my book and to the sky. I sigh and then look around, "Please don't do this to me again." I mutter, and then we stay here for the remainder of the night, watching the sky.

_One month later_

"Oh Jane I'm going to miss you!" Darcy says hugging me.

"It's only for a year Darcy, and it's not that big of a deal." I say smiling.

"Yes it is! The national air and space museum wants to work with you to better discover the universe for two years! That's huge! Just don't forget us little people while you're off in the capitol." She says. I smile. "And take care of junior, and I want you to call me if anything happens. Promise?" She asks.

"I promise." I say and then the overhead intercoms blare out,

"Final boarding call for flight to Washington D.C. Final boarding call."

"I have to go, I'll call you when I land." I say and then climb onto the plane, ready to begin a new life in Washington D.C. I sit down and then rub my just barely there bump I smile and then remember Thor's last promise to me.

"I will return." He said and then we shared one last passionate kiss and he was off. And he still hadn't returned.

When the plane lifts off the lady sitting next to me smiles and then asks,

"How far along sweetheart?"

"Oh, three months I believe." I say.

"Are you visiting the daddy?" She asks. I shake my head and say,

"Oh no, I'm going to be working in the air and space museum doing research. And the father left, just before I found out." I smile a bit and laugh to myself as I remember Thor. How he smiled, his blonde hair never getting in the way of his face, and his piercing blue eyes that seam to stare into your heart. I look out the window after the lady nods and gives me her sympathy and mutter, "Come home Thor, come home."

* * *

**So Jane in D.C. Good not good, what do you think? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter, enjoy it while you can, idk if I'll upload another one tonight, but first I want to thank you guys for sticking with me, I know I haven't been as frequently updating as I say i have, but even though this story has 27 Followers, and 15 favourites, after 4 chapters and 2,240 Views. Thank you so much! And your reviews just motivate me to write even more so I really appreaciate it.**

**Enjoy my lovlies :3**

* * *

**Thor's POV**

I close my eyes and push one last time and then I hear the engine start up. I look up and then I see the bridge connect. I smile, almost three months of hard work and finally it had paid off, I could see Jane, and friends. Heimdall looks at me and says,

"Good work Thor, the bridge is repaired as is all of our alliances with the other 8 realms." I then smile and say,

"I can see her again."

"But not right away, the bridge needs to build up strength first." He says. I look at him and then ask,

"How is she doing."

"She is doing great, her job has been taken to the next level though she still searches for you when she can." He says simply.

"How long?" I ask.

"Another two weeks." He says simply. I nod and then start back to the palace.

I pace around in my room, throwing my hammer absent mindlessly up at the ceiling.

"Thor, you must relax!" Siff says as she walks past his room.

"How can I relax when I'm so close. But at the same time so far!" I grumble.

"Well they did say it might not work, so maybe you could think about what you're going to do if it doesn't work?" She suggests.

"I'll just keep trying to fix it." I say.

"But Thor what if you can't. What if you can't fix it?" She says.

"Get out." I say simply and she shrugs and walks out.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair,

"Oh Jane." I say. I closed my eyes and I had a flashback

"_...And that's were I come from." I finish explaining handing her the book back. Taking it, she smiles and says,_

"_That is amazing." I smile back and then realize just how pretty she looked in the light of the campfire. I move the stray lock of hair out of her eyes and they lock with mine. She had big brown eyes, and then the next thing I knew it, I had leaned down and kissed her. The second that our lips met I felt a small electricity like feeling spur through me. She kissed me back, our lips remaining locked for quite sometime. When we separate she looks at me and I look at her. She smiles and then says,_

"_I'm going to regret this." more to herself._

"_What is it that you are going to regret?" I ask her. She looks at me and then says,_

"_I really like you Thor. I've never felt this way before, with anybody. And I understand that you may not feel the same, but the few days you've been with us I've felt myself growing attached to you." I look at her and she blushes. I take her hand and then say,_

"_Fair Jane, why would you regret those words when I feel the same way." _

And then the next thing we knew it we had woken up under a lawn blanket the next morning. I sigh and then dig around in my pocket and come up with a picture of Jane that I had stolen from her RV. I smile and then say,

"I give you my word. I will be back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter, I may be uploading alot while I'm thinking about it tonight so yay for you guys!**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Holy crap is this all you do all day?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." She responds. I look at the screen and say,

"But that's not accurate, this needs to be there and your model's not to scale so therefore the gravity that it's simulating and the simulation you're running is not accurate. Is there a chair my feet are killing me."

"Of course." She squeaks and then points to the chair next to her. I sit down and then say,

"Thank you. The joys of pregnancy." Laughing a bit. She chuckles nervously and then I sigh and say, "Give me the computer."

I get home to the apartment I was given and then plop on the couch as my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I ask putting my free hand on my stomach.

"Jane! Why haven't you called, you've been there almost a month and still no hello?"

"Hello Darcy."

"That's better. How's life up at the capital?" Darcy asks

"It's cold, really cold compared to New Mexico. But it is a lovely place, the metro is interesting

but quicker then a car. I recently went down to see a baseball game with a co-worker."

"Already moving on?" She asks.

"A female co-worker who was married with her thirteen year old son." I say. Darcy sighs and says,

"There's been strange rain developments, really big storms with lots of thunder, everywhere across New Mexico. They're all similar to the storm when Thor first arrived." I feel my heart flutter.

"If he does arrive, let me know, please. As soon as you can." I say.

"Of course, but first you need to send me a picture of you.." Darcy says. I sigh and then say,

"Fine, I'll call you right back." And then hanging up quickly e-mail her a picture of myself and one of my co-workers at the baseball game. I call her back and then she says,

"Well it's no secret you're pregnant now. You're a blimp."

"Thanks Darcy." I say and then we both laugh. I feel myself tear up at the memory of home. "I miss you." I say smiling and wiping a tear away from my eye.

"I miss you too,but there's no reason to cry about it." Darcy says. I laugh and then say,

"Damn these pregnancy hormones. I've been an emotional wreck lately." I can tell that she's smiling on the other line.

"If anything happens I'll phone you. I'm going out with some nice dude in a few minuets and I just wanted to check up on you. What are assistants for?" Darcy says. I laugh and then say,

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hang up and then go get a shower. I change into some sweatpants and a tank-top with a sweatshirt. I put my now damp hair in a loose braid and grab my laptop, and reach for my wallet.

"Damn it, I left my purse in the lobby." I say. I get up and put on some shoes before walking out of my apartment and to the elevator. I then see a sign plastered on the two doors, "Out of service please take the stairs." I groan, "Oh my god you're kidding me."

"I know, they've been out for two hours now, something about cable work." My neighbour Amy says coming up behind me.

"Cable work? Seriously?" I ask.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs." She says. I smile and then we start to the stairs

* * *

**Hey! Guess what Day it is? Come on I know you know what day it is! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thor's POV**

So far we have had no success in trying to let the bridge straighten. It's done the exact opposite, shatter again. Which is quite tragic. For some reason hearing Heimdall tell me about Jane isn't cutting it enough. I don't believe him when she says that she's doing as usual and still looking for me. I feel as if he's hiding something from me, something important as well. I stare at my ceiling after another failed attempt at trying to get back to Midgard. I close my eyes and try to rest, but whenever I do, I see her face staring back at me, smiling and telling me not to slam things.

I land gently on the ground and the first thing I feel is a large impact with a motor vehicle. I scramble up and someone walks out,

"Oh my god I'm so sor-" They start. I gently get up and turn to the voice.

"Thor?" I turn and then see her.

"Jane." I say and then she launches at me into my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and she wraps her arms tightly around my neck and shoulders. I bury my nose into her hair and take a deep breathe. "Jane." I mutter and then I turn to place a gentle kiss on her lips, but she then slips away from me and everything starts to swirl.

"JANE!" I shout as I shoot awake, bumping my head and falling off of my bed in the process. I hear rushed footsteps to my room.

"Thor darling are you alright. You've been yelling in your sleep the last 10 minuets." Mother says opening the door to my room. I sigh and say,

"I'm fine mother." And then get up, "No need to worry." And climb back into my bed as Mother leaves my room and walks back to her room.

~000000000000~

The next morning I'm eating breakfast when Father speaks up,

"Thor as you know I am growing weaker and weaker by the day and you will eventually take over the role as king of Asgard."

"I know father." I say simply eating my food.

"And you will need a queen." He says. I stop chewing and then he says, "Thor, the time has come for you to choose a woman who you would like to be your wife." I had been taking a sip of my water, but instead begin choking on my food and drink.

When I have my throat cleared I look at Father,

"But Father, we've made such progress on repairing the Bridge. Why can we not wait until I can have Jane back?" I ask. He then smiles kindly and says,

"So your mother was right, you are in love with that mortal."

"Of course I was right." Mother says. I feel a tightness in my chest at at the thought of Jane.

"But either way you must choose a wife and be married by the end of three months time regardless if whether the bridge is fixed or not. For the good of the kingdom." Father says and then my heart sinks at the thought of watching a woman walk towards me. A women who's not my Jane. I look at Mother, silently pleading and she sighs and says,

"Ordin, can't we wait until he's found the mortal again, like the original plan."

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the good of the kingdom.." Father replies. I then stand up and say,

"Then we are fixing that bridge, if it's the last thing I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jane's POV**

I could go home now my work in D.C. was complete. I smile and then get right to packing my bags. I then stop mid-packing and take out my phone.

"Hello?" Darcy asks,

"I can come home! " I say laughing.

"That's awesome, can I call you back? I'm about to leave for a date." She asks. I sigh and say,

"Sure, my flight leaves in three hours."

"Okay, I'll be sure to meet you at the airport." She says and then hangs up. I finish packing my bags when my neighbour walks in.

"Hey Jane, you left your wallet at my place last night." She says tossing me my wallet, we had gone out for dinner. "I can't believe you're leaving already, it seams like just yesterday you got here to good old Washington D.C."

"But it's been two months, instead of the year I was told. And I'm so glad that I'm allowed to go home finally. I have a feeling Darcy's made a mess of the place." I say laughing.

"How far along?" She asks.

"Five months now, God it's gone by so fast." I say smiling.

"Remember, I want a ring when the baby's born. Have you found out the gender?" She asks. I smile and say,

"Just this morning. It's a little girl, I was thinking of Isabella Rose for a name."

"That sounds lovely, need help with your bags?" She asks. I nod and say,

"Oh yes please. Thank you for doing this Amy."

"No problem." She says.

~00000000000000~

I groan as the person next to me nudges me,

"Miss, we've landed and it's time to unload." He says politely. I smile and then say,

"What? Oh thank you." And then grab my bag that had my laptop and cell in it. I turn on my phone and see a text from Darcy,

_Hey, sorry if I'm a bit late my boyfriend has to tag along as well, his car broke down and now I'm stuck driving him around._

I smile and then walk out into the main building by the parking lot and Darcy runs up to me.

"Oh my god Jane!" She says and we hug. "You've gotten huge!" She says smiling and gesturing to my stomach. I laugh and say,

"Only four months to go until I get to see my little girl."

"It's a girl?!" She asks.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday. Speaking of which you do have strawberry fudge ice cream in my RV?" I ask.

"Yeah, I always made sure you had a fresh stock. Drake kept eating it." She says and then we both laugh as she takes my bag and puts them in the van.

~00000000000000000000~

"Home Sweet Home!" I say walking into my RV and smiling.

"Are you sure that you want to stay out here all by yourself? There's more then enough room at my apartment-" She starts but I sigh and say,

"Darcy I'm pregnant not helpless. I have work to do so I'll see you later yeah?"

"Wait but I need a facebook picture!" Darcy says and pulls out her phone. "Smile" I smile a bit and then she takes around 3 pictures. "Thank you." Darcy says and then walks out.

* * *

**Yay! Jane's Home :3 Everything's fine and dandy...**

**Or is it...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thor's POV**

I groan and place a hand to my throbbing head.

"You idiot! They said it wasn't ready! Why the hell did you try it?!" I hear a female yelling. I look and I see Jane hovering above me. She looks cross.

"Jane, please don't be mad with me." I say reaching out a hand and trying to touch her.

"Get your paws off of me!" She snaps and then slaps me. My eyes shoot open again and I see Sif towering over me angrily. I feel my hopes sink and my stomach flops. I sit up and then sigh,

"I apologize Sif. I guess that the blow of my head caused me to see falsely and believe that you were Jane." I say. She sighs and helps me up.

"I forgive you Thor, but don't go and try to kill yourself. You'll get to her eventually." She says. I smile and then say,

"You are a true friend Sif." She smiles and says,

"I know." And then walks off with the rest of the warriors three.

I sigh and then go and sit with Heimdall.

"How much longer do you suspect?" I ask him. He just stares off into space.

"I am so sorry for your loss." He says softly. I sigh and then my hopes fall again,

"So we won't ever be able to repair the bridge."

"Not until it heals itself, which could take centuries." He says to me. I feel around in my pocket and bring out the picture and hold it in my hands. I close my eyes and that feeling comes back. A feeling he's keeping something from me. But this time it's much stronger.

"Heimdall, tell me the truth, how is she doing?" I ask sternly.

"She is sad, but she still searches for you. She's traveled across the country and back because of her work. And she misses you greatly, more so now then she ever has." He says solwly. I sigh and then look out at the open space and as Heimdall leaves I look at her picture and say,

"I gave you my word Jane, and I am a man of my word. I will get back to you even if it's the last thing that I do."

* * *

**You guys are going to hate me...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I-I have nothing to say...**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, I then feel Darcy throw her arms around me,

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry!" She says and she's crying. I then feel a pang in my stomach remembering what happened.

_I had been in Darcy's apartment, or apartment like house. I don't know what to call it because it has a spiral staircase up to her living room and kitchen from the first level which had the bedrooms. I had been up in the kitchen and she was running an errand. I then remembered that I had left my phone in my car and went to go get it, and as I started down the stairs my foot got caught and I remember hitting almost every single stair on the way down. I couldn't feel or see anything but the pain that I was feeling in that moment. I don't know how long I was lying there, blinded by my pain, sobbing when I heard Darcy scream,_

"_OH MY GOD JANE!" before I slipped out of consciousness. _

My eyes widen and then I look at her,

"Darcy the baby. Please tell me she's okay!" I say panicked.

"Jane you had a miscarriage, and it's my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone upstairs." She says. But I barely hear her, the only thing I can hear is that one word, _miscarriage._ I feel my eyes tear up and I instantly think of Thor, he hadn't known about this pregnancy. And he most likely wouldn't ever know. I found it comforting, knowing that I had a little piece of him forever.

~0000000000000~

The next thing I know I'm at home in my RV, sitting on my bed staring out the window with the blankets over my knees. Why did I have to be so careless, I should have watched where I was going, true it had been a week, but it was hard to get over. I lean over and then take out a box under my bed. It was some things my sister had made for the baby. I had given her a name, Isabella Rose Foster. I take a blanket out of the box and then put the box on the floor and hold the baby blanket to my chest. Maybe it was God's sign that I wasn't ready for a child, but I felt like I was. I had plenty enough savings to get a real place of my own, I just preferred an RV where I could have easier access to everything. I close my eyes and lay my forehead against the cool glass and ignore the tears steadily falling down my cheeks as I gently feel myself fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry .**

**Please don't hate me, I did this for reasons that will make sense later on in the story. I'm sorry...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I gladly present to you the moment you've all be waiting for...**

**An update :D**

* * *

**Thor's POV**

I stand next to Heimdall,

"You may never be able to come back." Heimdall says.

"Has Jane moved on yet?" I ask him.

"No, but she's not searching anymore, not at the moment." He says simply.

"Then I will be fine." I say and then he inserts his sword and I turn to Sif and then hug her breifly before hugging the rest of the warriors three. I then jump into the beam and close my eyes.

I land painfully and then hear a voice,

"Oh my God!" I turn and see the girl, Darcy. She's with a man, both in casual attire holding hands.

"Where is Jane?" I ask her.

"Nice to see you again to. Jane's at her RV but-" She starts but I cut her off and say,

"Many thanks." And turn to head towards Jane's home when I hear her call after me

"Thor, you're naked." She says and I look down and realize that indeed I am wearing no clothing.

"I have something he could wear, if he'll fit into them." The man says. Darcy smiles and says,

"Come on my apartments around the corner." Then awkwardly hands me her jacket and says, "Use this for now." smiling.

I get dressed and then when I come out Darcy's on the phone.

"No Jane I really think that you'd want to come over." She says. "So help me I will come over there and make you come over-well then that would have defeated my purpose. Ugg okay fine we're on our way." And hangs up the phone.

"Refusing to get up again?" The male asks.

"Oh yeah." Darcy says and then the male grabs car keys and throws them to Darcy who catches them and says, "Come boyfriend, Blondie we are going to see Jane." The male looks at me and then says,

"Are you Thor?"

"Yes." I say simply. He looks at me strangely and then nods and is about to say something when Darcy honks the horn.

"Remember boys I have a tazer and I'm not afraid to use it." She calls and that causes us both to go out and get in Darcy's car.

~00000000000000000000~

We get to Jane's RV and I smile the first thing I notice is that it's completely dark. Jane would never do this, cease her work and then refuse to get up. I look at Darcy and she sighs,

"I wish I could tell you big fellow, but it's not my secret to tell." and gets out of the car and lets herself into the RV. The male and I follow out and then we hear Jane and Darcy talking.

"Jane please get out of this stupid RV-" Darcy starts.

"It's not stupid it's my home!" Jane says defensively.

"Well at least stop moping about, it's been a month Jane. You have to move-"

"I have moved on, I've started my work back up and I'm still searching for him. I won't give up until I find him, now I've got a lead." Jane says and then I hear movement.

"Jane-" Darcy starts and then the door to the RV flies open and then Jane stops,

"Oh my God." She says. I look at her in the eyes, she seams broken, deep down. I can see the hurt and the pain in her eyes that may or may not have been caused by me.

"Jane." I say simply before she runs over and jumps into my arms.

I hold her close and inhale her scent.

"Jane." I mutter into her hair burying my face in her dark brown wavy hair. She's no longer crying, but smiling. I then crash my lips down onto hers, and she answers with just as much passion and longing. I try to bring her closer but our bodies are already as close as they can go. She's overjoyed I can tell by the passion in her kiss, but at the same time I can tell that inside deep down she's breaking, if not already broken.

When we separate she looks at me and says,

"You came back." I smile and move a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Of course I did, I gave you my word." I say and then we both smile and I hug her again chuckling, "Oh Jane Foster I've missed you."

"I missed you to." She replies.

"Terribly sorry to break up the happy reunion, but Jane you still need to-"

"Darcy I told you I don't need them. I'm feeling fine, I was this morning and I am now." She says. The two women make eye contact for a while and then Darcy sighs and says,

"Well, Drake and I are going back to the apartment now, have fun and play safe."

I turn to Jane and she asks,

"How long are you back for?" I smile and say,

"As long as you want me here, I can never go back. And even if I could, I wouldn't." She smiles and then says,

"Come on in, there's plenty of room." And I follow her inside of her trailer.

* * *

**So yeah, that was my update, I may do some more tomorrow or later tonight if I'm awake, because I can't sleep and it's only 10 :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, so here's another chapter, not sure when it's going up, but I'm making the document on Saturday after I made 11's document.**

**But anyway **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I smile as I feel the sun on my face. I open my eyes and realize that I left my shades up last night. I feel Thor's arms wrapped around me, as I have for the last week when I woke up. We were going shopping for clothing his proper size, so Drake could use his clothing.

"Good Morning Jane." He mutters into my ear kissing the spot under it. I smile and say,

"Morning Thor." And then he sighs and makes a tired stretching noise and pulls me closer to him. I laugh and say, "Thor we do have to get up and go shopping."

"That can wait for a later date." He says simply kissing my neck and jaw. I laugh and say,

"Thor seriously, I have to get up." And slip out of bed, he groans and then says,

"But I don't want to go shopping." slightly whining. I laugh and roll my sleeves up.

"You're going to have to have clothing that's not Drake's and not three sizes too small for you." I say as I pour one bowl of cereal for me, and then take one of my serving bowls and pour a bowl of cereal for Thor and turn on the frying pan getting out the bacon. The second the bacon touches the pan I feel Thor's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Is that the delicious pig's meat you have been feeding me?" He asks. I smile and say,

"Yes, I'm making bacon, your cereal's on the counter." He kisses me again before going to take a large bite of his cereal.

I've just finished the bacon when Thor is looking across the room,

"Jane?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask following his gaze and then I see it, a picture of me and Darcy while I was pregnant and then the little blanket that my sister had made. I feel a pang in my stomach as he looks at me and asks,

"Did you have a child in my absence?" A slight tone of hurt in his voice. I let out a deep sigh and say,

"I wanted to avoid this conversation."

"Why?" He asks. I look at him and then say,

"Shortly after you left I found out that I was having a baby, a baby girl to be exact." I smile and then he smiles. But then a few seconds later confusing etches across his features. I chuckle nervously, regretting what's going to happen next. I sigh and putting my bowl in the sink go and sit in a chair next to him.

"Just about a month before you came, I was five months pregnant. And I couldn't wait to meet our baby girl. She would have your beautiful blue eyes and golden hair, and I was so excited. But then I went to Darcy's one afternoon, Drake was at work and Darcy had to run a quick errand to go get us dinner. I was upstairs in her kitchen when I realized I left my cell phone in my car. So I started down the stairs, but I fell and I had a miscarriage." I say.

It's quite for a while and then I speak up again,

"And it's all my fault. I know that I should have watched where I was going. But I didn't and I lost her." I feel the tears bunch up in my eyes and wipe them away before they can fall down my cheeks, "But that's over a month ago and I realized that just because her life didn't continue doesn't mean mine won't. I still needed to find you, but you found me. And I know that it's alright to be sad, I just wanted to meet her. To be able to hold her in my arms and for her to be healthy and alive. But now we can't, and it's all my fault." I say and then sniff. I feel him take my hand in his and then lace our fingers together,

"Jane, I wish that I would have been able to meet our daughter as well. But this is nowhere near your fault. We cannot control our balance at times and nobody carrying a child would have been able to keep the child after a fall like that." He says gently and then cups my cheek in his hand, gently wiping away a tear and then looks me in the eye. "I love you no matter what happens." I smile and then say,

"I love you too." and then he gently kisses me before I take his now empty dishes and place them in my sink. Before going to get dressed.

~00000000000000~

We walk into the store and I head right to the men's section, dragging Thor along with me and literally dragging him past the women's under garment section as he had a real fascination with how the contraptions worked. I then stop in front of a rack of shirts and hold one to his frame,

"Why do you have to have such broad shoulders?" I ask as I go through shirt size after shirt size trying to find one that fit correctly, until I pick up a large in a certain brand and it works. I get a few more of those shirts, I buy him a comfortable fitting pair of jeans and then three hooded pullovers for when it gets cold, and a zip up hooded jacket.

When we get to the checkout I see a young mother, maybe no more then 21, with a no more then 6 month infant in a papoose. The woman is smiling and talking to her baby in a playful tone causing the baby to smile and screech for joy. I feel a sinking feeling in my gut and then Thor gently places a hand on the lower part of my back, leading me towards the next open check out.

"Jane-" he begins.

"No Thor, just stop. Thank you for wanting to help, but honestly I'm fine." I say pecking his cheek as I throw the clothing I'm buying on the check-out stand. I pay for them and then Thor grabs the bags and we exit the store.

* * *

**Have a lovely life :D **


End file.
